


Synchrony

by thescorpiondoctor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Counseling, Gen, Healing, Lost Light, Major Original Character(s), Nightmares, PTSD, Platonic friendships, Trauma, overcoming abuse, transformers lost light, working through the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescorpiondoctor/pseuds/thescorpiondoctor
Summary: A young ex-decepticon begins experiencing nightmares from the trauma in her past and is required to make a visit to Rung to help work through her inner demons. As her past begins to increasingly resurface in her dreams and starts haunting her in the waking world, Rung begins to wonder if the problem is only psychological and consults with Ratchet, Rodimus, and Brainstorm as to what course of action to take. When the trauma starts to turn fatal, the bots discover that a new horror is lurking just beneath the surface that threatens to spread if the infected bots are not quarantined. This story starts out light and warmhearted and ends with a dark twist.





	1. Phase 1

“For how long have you been having these nightmares?” The coppery mech asked, his kind optics looking up from his notes as he tapped the edge of his stylus to his chin.

The mint green and white plated femme sighed and lowered her optics, avoiding the psychiatrist’s direct eye contact. She wrapped her arms tighter around her chest plating and shuddered. 

“Stormshift, I know you don’t exactly appreciate these mandatory appointments, but it’s part of your rehabilitation. If Rodimus had wanted to harm you, if any of the crew had wanted to harm you, they would have already done it. You’re safe here, understand?” he continued in that calm and reassuring tone that always unnerved her when coming in for mandatory visits. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” she muttered, hanging her head in shame. 

Rung adjusted his glasses and sighed. “Is there anything you do want to talk about?” he asked slowly, subtly turning his head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she had immediately gone back to looking at him the second he had taken his direct eye contact off of her. 

The delicate femme paused, scrutinizing his movements, noticing how he seemed to be observing her mannerisms. She narrowed her optics, trying to figure out what he was doing when he lifted his optics to the ceiling. She didn’t break her gaze or look where he was looking. Instead, she continued staring at him, trying to figure him out. The second his eyes met hers however, she immediately went to staring at his feet instead of his face. 

“Do you feel threatened when I make eye contact with you?” he asked. 

Stormshift froze, her wings shooting upwards in alarm. “N-no…”

“Is there a reason why you don’t want to look me in the eye?” He asked, in that ever present calm and unwavering tone. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m not...not supposed to…” She said, her voice trailing off as she cringed and looked away again. 

“And why is that?” Rung asked, setting the datapad he was taking notes on down. He then leaned forward and folded his hands in his lap. 

Stormshift winced, before she slowly turned her head to meet his optics. “B-because…”

Rung blinked slowly as if in a silent gesture to show that he was listening. 

“If I make eye contact with anyone of a superior rank then there’s a chance I-...” Her voice trailed off and she closed her optics, rubbing her temples. “No. That’s not it. It’s not….I’m sorry. That’s how things used to be. But-but they’ve changed now, right?” she asked, staring into his face and searching his expression for the answer to her question.

Rung nodded slowly. He smiled. It was a warm, soft, knowing smile that was a lot more solemn than she was expecting. There was nothing fake in his expression, no false reassurance, no lies. “You’re safe here, Stormshift.”

The femme whimpered and rubbed at her optics. “I-I know I am. It’s just…”

Rung compassionately nodded again. “The past has a way of overwhelming us sometimes, doesn’t it?” he asked. 

Stormshift nodded back at him and closed her optics, cleansing fluid beginning to pour down her face. “I’m s-sorry I’m s-such a mess. I pr-pr-promised myself I wouldn’t...wouldn’t cry again. I’m too weak. I’m pathetic. I’m sorry I’m such a burden and a nuisance!” she whimpered, burying her faceplate in her servos. 

“Stormshift…” Rung started, reaching out a servo towards her to try and get her attention.

She just shook her head, holding her face in her hands while her frame shook as she cried. “I’m nothing. I’ll never amount to anything and I’ve done too many bad things and helped too many bad people. I’m broken. I’m worthless. I’m just a nobody. I don’t even see why I was brought aboard this ship when all I do is cause people trouble. I’m trouble. I’m more trouble than I’m worth and nobody would ever want me.”

Rung snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Stomshift, look at me.” 

She lifted her face for a second before burying her face back in her servos. 

“Hey, look. Look. at . me.” He said, his tone stern but gentle. 

She obeyed, raising her head and lifting her tear stained face. 

“Who told you that?” he asked, looking at her with empathy and concern in his optics. 

“T-too many bots to count. The vehicons….when I was...when I was younger…” She sniffled and closed her optics. 

“Is there anyone here and now telling you those things about yourself?” Rung asked.

She shook her head. “N-no…”

“You would tell me if there was anyone saying those things to you, right?” 

She lowered her eyes. 

“Stormshift, look at me. Is there anyone on this ship here and now telling you that you’re worthless and broken and that you cause trouble? Because if anyone is telling you that, you can tell me and then we will have a personal chat with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus about it, okay?” He repeated, snapping his fingers to get her to look him in the eyes again. 

She looked back at him for a second before once again averting her gaze. “Y-yes…” she shakily said. 

Rung sighed and pinched the bridge of his enstril. “Can you tell me who it is? You’re safe here. If you tell, no one will know it was you. Everything said in this room remains confidential. Understood.”

She nodded. 

“Alright. Who is telling you those things?” he asked once more, sitting up straighter and adjusting his glasses again. 

“mmm-...I am.” She finally whimpered out. 

Rung let out a long sigh of relief and understanding. “You’re not worthless, Stormshift.” he said softly, looking her directly in the optics. 

“But-but I…” 

Rung held up a finger. “You’re not worthless. You aren’t useless. You’re certainly not trouble. You’ve worked very hard to have a place here on this ship, and I know it isn’t easy fitting in. Especially with your former faction. Yes, you are hurting, and you are a work in progress, but so is everyone else. And I’d say that you’re a lot farther along than someone with your history would be expected to be. I know from the little you have told me of your history that life has not been easy for you, and that you are one tough little bot. You got it? The things you went through do not define you. They only make up part of who you are. The rest of who you are is who you choose to be.”

Stormshift studied his face as he spoke, lowering her optics near the very end. “But I’m not. I’m weak. I’m a failure.”

“Where’s that plucky little bot who came in here after a near fatal brush with death that told me that ‘failure is just another opportunity for success?’” He asked with a slight grin. 

“But I’m not. I just say those things to make people think I’m okay and that I’ve accepted my fate. I don’t have all the answers. And half the time, I can’t even stop myself from crying.” she replied. 

Rung shook his head. “No one has all the answers. And I don’t think that’s true. You’re stronger than you know. Crying is not a sign of weakness. It means that you’ve been strong for too long. Most bots stuff down their feelings so much that they don’t allow themselves to cry, and the damage that causes can be irreversible. Crying is just another way of making yourself feel better and finding the calm within the storm.” he said, smiling a little wider. 

Stormshift blinked slowly. She wasn’t sure what to say in return, because what he had just told her was different from everything she had ever been taught. She studied his face for a long moment, and then she smiled slightly back. “Thank you.” she said in return, dipping her head in gratitude for a moment. She noticed that the clock had run out and it was finally the end of the session. 

Rung chuckled. “Thank you, Stormshift, for your time. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

Her smile widened. “If this wasn’t mandatory then I don’t know where I’d be…I definitely feel a lot less lonely than when I was dragged on board I guess.”

“Progress takes time, Stormshift. Progress takes time.” Rung replied warmly. 

“I feel like maybe I won’t have another nightmare when I recharge tonight…” she stated, standing up and heading towards the door. 

“I think so too. And look-”he said, gesturing towards her face. 

“What?”

“You’re done crying. See? All it takes is a little time and acceptance of your emotions, and I’m sure you won’t find the need to cry. But if you ever do need to cry or work something out, or if you ever have another nightmare, then you know where my office is. Okay?”

“Okay.” She replied, nodding in his direction. She then stepped outside into the hall and the door closed behind her with a soft swishing sound. 

Rung would have almost sworn he saw her scratching at the side of her neck as she left.


	2. Phase 2

The halls of the Lost Light were usually occupied with various bots walking to and fro from different areas of the ship, a lot of them carrying themselves with leisure and stopping to share a few words here and there with whoever were to pass them. However, for a certain mint green and white femme, the halls were a minefield of potentially dangerous interactions to avoid. With her history of growing up on a decepticon warship, Stormshift found it nearly impossible to adjust to hallways that were so heavily occupied with bots who would have in her mind likely killed her on sight during the war. It wasn’t unusual to see her flitting about, hugging the walls, and ducking into rooms almost every time someone nearly acknowledged her. Stormshift’s evasive maneuvers in the hallways made sense to her, however some bots on the ship were growing suspicious of her unusual behavior. 

As Ultra Magnus and Rodimus approached a turn in the hallway, making their rounds about the ship, Stormshift found herself once again trapped in the middle of the hallway with nowhere to hide. She had been on her way to try and meet with Rodimus, but the fact that he’d turned up when and where she’d least expected it caught her quite off guard and so she quickly ducked into the nearest room without bothering to read that the sign on the door said ‘Swerve’s’. She let out a long sigh of relief through her vents, her wings relaxing against her back before she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. 

“Hey, you look lost. Are you okay?” a voice chirped from behind her. Stormshift spun around in surprise, coming face to face with a bot with white and blue plating who was about a head shorter than her. 

Stormshift swallowed hard and nervously nodded at the shorter bot, hoping to avoid conversation. 

“I know it’s really overwhelming at first. But soon enough you’ll know the ship like the back of your servo. I’m Tailgate by the way. What’s your designation?” the other bot asked, holding out his servo for a handshake. 

Stormshift hesitantly took his hand, wincing slightly as she did so. “It’s….it’s Stormshift…” She said, noticing another bot in the distance making a beeline straight for them. Her wings instantly shot upwards in an effort to make herself look bigger while she slowly pulled her servo from the handshake and backed up towards the door as the purple mech walked closer, his faceplate as serious as the grave and every step like a march of doom. The unfamiliar mech had two horns jutting from his helm and his claws looked sharpened for the kill. Stormshift recognized the determined, battle hardened stance of the approaching mech and she instantly pressed her back up against the door as memories of similar encounters flashed through her processor. Tailgate was completely unfazed by the others’ approach, almost as if to him this was completely normal. 

“Tailgate!” the purple mech barked, stomping even closer. 

Stormshift slid down against the wall, dropping to the ground and curling up into a ball, putting her arms over her head and pulling her knees to her chest. Her frame quivered and shook, and she closed her optics in fear, waiting for a searing wave of pain and the echo in her audials of blaster fire. 

Tailgate turned around at the sound of his name and stood there for a second, realizing what was going on. He stood there, torn between the bot he knew and the bot he had just met, unsure of which of them to address first. 

“What did I tell you about talking to bots you don’t know you can trust?” the purple bot growled, catching up to Tailgate and folding his arms over his chassis, towering over the minibot and the tiny seeker. 

“Hhhh-uhhh- It’s okay! Both of you, it’s okay! Calm down!” Tailgate yelled, stepping in between Stormshift and Cyclonus. At Tailgate’s yelling, everyone in the room looked up from their drinks and stared at the altercation, wondering what was going on. 

Still waiting for the gunshot that never came, Stormshift nervously lifted her head, looking up at Tailgate and his brooding companion. Cyclonus stared down at her, his red optics piercing into her very spark. She could feel her memories flashing through her processor as a prickling, tingling feeling crept through her mesh on the back of her left shoulder and along the side of her neck. She’d gotten the chills before, but they had never been this bad or this concentrated in a single area. 

“Cyclonus, back up a bit! You’re scaring her!” Tailgate said, stepping up to the towering purple mech and tugging on his elbow to try and pull him away from Stormshift. 

Cyclonus quirked up a brow in confusion, narrowing his optics skeptically at Stormshift.  
“I’m scaring her?” Cyclonus asked in a low growl. 

Tailgate shrugged and glanced over his shoulder, noticing that Stormshift was beginning to stand up again. “I don’t know...she just seemed a little nervous, that’s all. And I was just trying to introduce myself!”

Stormshift shuddered, reaching over and scratching at the left side of her neck, feeling the instinct rising in her to run, hide, and do everything in her power to get away from the situation as her mind acted against her by recalling every time she had been trapped and powerless to protect herself against a more imposing foe. The look in Cyclonus’ optics chilled her to the core, and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself ducking back into the hallway to avoid confrontation. 

Cyclonus continued to stare down at Tailgate skeptically, while the door quietly clicked shut as Stormshift darted back into the hall, trying to get away from the situation. 

“I don’t think you should be introducing yourself to bots that act like they have something to hide.” Cyclonus said, still frowning. 

Tailgate let out a little cry of exasperation and shook his head. “Some bots would say the same about you, y’know.” he said, before turning around to face Stormshift, only noticing that Stormshift was nowhere in sight. He turned back to Cyclonus and glared up at him from under his visor. “Now look what you’ve done! You’ve gone and scared her off!” 

“Good. With how that bot hides behind everyone and everything in the hallways, I don’t think you can trust her.” Cyclonus replied. 

Tailgate groaned and facepalmed in irritation. 

“I was simply trying to protect you.” Cyclonus stated, stooping down and placing a servo on Tailgate’s shoulder and softening his gaze. 

“Oh? And who’s going to protect me from you, huh?” Tailgate replied, shrugging him off and indignantly crossing his arms. 

“Tailgate…” Cyclonus stated, lowering his optics. 

“Just….give me a little space.” Tailgate said, pulling away from him. “I want a chance to make other friends without you standing there and scaring everyone away.”

Cyclonus let out a mournful sigh and stood up, turning his back to the little white minibot. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Tailgate replied, lightly patting Cyclonus’ leg before he stepped out into the hallway.


End file.
